Impulse
"Let my actions speak for myself." A normally reserved individual, Impulse is PT's Clan Leader. Appearance Relatively young at first glance. He prefers to dress nicely rather than casual, in case he has to deal with business of some sort. His hair is black and slightly messy, since he finds it a hassle to comb it in the morning. His eyes are a darkish red. In stature, he's not that tall and seems somewhat light. It's a bit obvious that he doesn't place exercise very high on his list of priorities. During this story, he is wearing a light brown blazer with red tie. He also usually has some sort of communication device attached to him so that he can be notified quickly by clan members if they are in danger. Personality Without a doubt, he loves the people around him. He founded Phantom Troupe for the members, and thus places their safety and comfort above his own. Although he is generally reserved, he can be dragged into banter, which he seems to enjoy. If he feels no need to be serious, he may be found to greatly enjoy teasing people he considers close. This teasing can be quite extreme, however, and may make newer members uncomfortable. On the other hand, when he decides that he is required to be serious, Impulse tends to become quite calculating and distant. In difficult times, he finds that he relies on himself above all else, and thus wears himself down. He has a tendency to pay attention to little details, becoming so focused on certain issues that he neglects other concerns. But in the end, he is the least likely member to betray PT in any way. He has resolved to be its caretaker, and will hold fast to what he believes in. Fears Impulse believes that as the leader of PT, he cannot be totally transparent. As a result, even though he does hold fears, he is more likely to overcome them for a brief moment in order to act out his obligations as their leader. Still, his biggest fear is the fear of being alone. Being isolated for short periods of time do not faze him, but the threat of being alone for eternity is what truly frightens him. As a result, his fear of death is constantly in conflict with the realities of life. A consequence is a fear of losing people close to him. History His life appeared perfect, and he was well on his way to having a successful life. Impulse was raised in a well-to-do family. He had a promising future in life, and worked hard to achieve success and make his family happy. However, he began to be plagued with questions: in particular, "Who am I in this world?" Slowly, the idea of living a comfortable life became less and less enticing as he struggled with questions about his identity and meaning in this world. So when his trait, To Another's Glory, was recognized as a Power, and not chance or personal skill, his world crumbled. He knew that he would face persecution by the people around him, and potentially even his family. The thought of rejection terrified him, and he fled his home in the night. Impulse wandered through life for a few years, constantly searching for a place to belong. He took odd jobs, but had to leave when his ability would inevitably manifest itself. He began to regard it as a curse, since he had very little control over it. More often than not, he found himself in situations, dragged in by his ability. It wasn't until he met a man named Yami and saw the state of the persecuted Power Users that his journeying came to an end. He finally realized the true worth of his "curse," and resolved to use it well. The two of them founded a clan named Phantom Troupe meant to take in those who were lost and tired. Before long, the group became well-known due to their relaxed nature and lack of aggression. Impulse reluctantly took up the mantle of Clan Leader, understanding that the Clan still had a way to grow. Power To Another's Glory At first mistaken as a personal trait than an ability, since it is subtle and easily unnoticed. His power is to be able to "become what is necessary" to achieve his goal.This is why Impulse is currently the leader of the Clan. He says that he hopes that one day, his ability becomes pointless when the clan is filled with people who can take care of each other. Until then, TAG allows him to fill in any role or position somewhat competently. However, he can only have one "identity" at any given time. There is a price to pay if he oversteps human limits, but he does not like to reveal that cost. Relationships *Yami: He is fond of his co-Leader. Yami is the first person he turns to when something needs to be done, but he himself is not able to do it. Their friendship extends back beyond the beginning of PT, and so IC does not simply see him as a "clan-mate." *Azure: He has known the man for a long, long time. Impulse knows quite a lot about Azure's habits and understands him. They often banter, but are unmistakably extremely close. *Roggiano: Although it seems like Impulse always pushes Roggiano away, he is actually quite of fond of the boy. While avoiding dangerous situations, he tries his best to guide Rogg. Above all, though, he sees him as a close friend. *Ashi Kabi: Half of the time, they talk about nonsense. However, they often catch up about life and IC enjoys speaking with Ashi Kabi. They have something faintly in common, and so enjoy each other's company. *Leeroy Jenkins: More often than not, Impulse tries his best to keep up with the spontaneous, unpredictable Leeroy. Even though he does end up frustrated, particularly after a rough day, there is always an aspect of their banter that gives him a smile. Trivia *He has less control over his power than most people, since it activates subconsciously. The most he can do is specify a goal to focus his mind around. However, due to the nature of TAG, he is almost always potentially "useful" or "relevant." *The clan likes to try and dress him up, but he usually manages to escape with the use of TAG. *Quite adept at seeing past excuses. Category:Characters